


The taste of it

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cute, Funny, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: He Tian was an expert in many aspects of his life: school, relationships with those around him, sport in general and ... well many other things; but in regard to the habits of ordinary mortals he was a total crap.





	The taste of it

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate it into English. Forgive me, I hope I succeeded. This is the second fic I wrote about TianShan.

It was dawn, the sun was barely visible on the horizon. In a bedroom, a cell phone was ringing.  
“H-hello?” said a hoarse voice  
“Come to my place, now” replied another voice on the other side of the phone.  
“What? But ... He Tian? Why the fuck did you call me? What time is it?!”  
“Hurry up” He Tian ordered, a second time, before closing the call.  
Guanshan had to clamp his eyes still matted from sleep to be able to distinguish the numbers on the bright screen. It was early, just 6.30 a.m, he could go back to sleep, ignoring He Tian’s call  ... and accept the embarrassing consequences that this would entail. The last time he did it He Tian had taken away his pants, including his sweatpants; it was terrible. Hidden in the bathrooms with no chance to get out of it without looking like a perverted, GuanShan had been forced to stay there until late at night, until he had been caught by the caretaker who thought it was a bad joke. Moved by pity the old man had lent him a pair of crumpled jeans.  
"Damn you He Tian".  
Thought Guanshan, dragging himself out of bed. Every day the same story, what had he done now? Why it was always up to him to solve the damage of his incompetence?  
He Tian was an expert in many aspects of his life: school, relationships with those around him, sport in general and ... well many other things; but in regard to the habits of ordinary mortals he was a total crap.  
He snorted, running his hands over his eyes and dropping on the mattress. It was better to resolve the issue as soon as possible.  
When He Tian welcomed him home, GuanShan had every intention of receiving at least an explanation.  
“You are a bastard to call me at this our and expect me to come here as a fucking dog!”  
“Good morning to you too”  
“What do you want?”  
“I have basketball practice, early this morning” He Tian answered, quietly moving toward the kitchen “I need a good breakfast”.  
"GO BUY IT YOURSELF!" wanted to scream the redhead, but something hit him. He sniffed the air and he had to restrain himself from throwing up.  
“What’s this smell?” Guanshan churches, holding his nose and becoming pale.  
“My omelet”  
“Your ... omelette?”  
“Yes, on the table. I was in a rush and I tried with the first thing I found, but ... well see for yourself”  
Raising his chin He Tian pointed to the kitchen island: there was a pan placed in the middle. Reluctantly, Guanshan approached to observe the contents: there was a brown substance, oddly lumpy. There was a lot of it, at least a pound.  
“Wha- h-how many eggs did you use?”  
“All of them”  
“All of them?!?”  
GuanShan watched the pan, remembering that he had bought two dozen eggs the last time he had been shopping for He Tian ... twenty-four eggs, ended that way. What a huge waste. He grabbed a fork, testing its consistency. On the outside it was crispy while the inside was soft and slimy, like jelly. He noticed strange white fragments in the midst of all that set of dubious origin  
“Have you removed the shells?”  
“Of the eggs?”  
“What fucking else?!”  
“You think I’m an idiot? Of course I haven't. The instructions said "whole eggs", so I put the whole eggs”  
There were so many things wrong with that sentence.  
It was oddly reassuring to know that He Tian totally suck at cooking. Nobody's perfect.  
"Nothing is more true" thought GuanShan, watching the concoction "Christ."  
He shook his head and threw everything in the trash.  
“You're a jerk. I’m warning you: this is the last time. And for your health ...just give up on cooking”  
Tian He chuckled, reaching out and scratching his neck “Aww ~ you're worried about me?”  
GuanShan moved away with a snap   
“I don’t give a fuck about you, this stuff is expensive”  
He watched the inside of the refrigerator, bowing slightly: there wasn’t much left, soon he would had to go shopping again.  
“So you are a member of the basketball team” said GuanShan absently "I didn’t know "  
" I’m not. They have a match this afternoon and they need a replacement "  
GuanShan clucked " And they asked you to join them "  
" Of course. I’m the best at basketball, right? "  
" Of course "  said the redhead. Guanshan grabbed a jar of jam, it was expired.  
"Yuck" he thought, putting it back in its place.  
Suddenly, his eyes widened freezing on the spot: what did he said? What the fuck had just come out of his mouth? Had he really just made a compliment to that narcissistic megalomaniac of He Tian?  
He was so deep in thought that he had forgotten to connect his lips to his brain. He didn’t move a muscle, silently staring at the refrigerator compartments. Maybe He Tian hasn’t noticed, maybe he could pretend that it never happened. However the silence behind him wasn’t reassuring at all.  
" What do you- "   
" NOTHING! Shut up, asshole! "  
GuanShan was about to grasp the stuff he needed for the recipe, when He Tian’s hands shook forcefully on his shoulders, turning him. GuanShan suddenly found himself with his back planted on the refrigerator, which closed with a resounding thud; He Tian stood facing him and he was fast approaching.  
All this happened in a matter of milliseconds, there was no possibility that it could be avoided.  
Guanshan instinctively closed his eyes and waited ... one, two, three ... six ... ten.  
The seconds continued to go without anything happening. With caution, Guanshan peered, seeing He Tian’s face one centimeter away from his nose, serious.  
His eyes widened a little: a bit embarrassed for his reaction involuntarily docile, a bit furious with He Tian for leaving him there like a fool. He gritted his teeth, lifting his chin.  
" What the fuck are you staring at ?! "  
" Well " said He Tian with a grimace that Guanshan had never seen on him.  
"Is he ... sulking?"  
" You must do this yourself first, this time "  
" Wh- what? What are you talking about? "  
" You know " He Tian slammed his forehead against GuanShan’s forehead; staring at his lips  
" I'm always making the first move, your turn. It's your turn "  
Redhead clenched his jaw, pushing his face with his forehead  
" No! What are you a fucking kid?! I don’t want to! "  
However He Tian had no intention to give up; he pushed harder on GuanShan, accentuating his pouting and frowning  
" It's your turn "   
" That's stupid, you're stupid!! "  
" No it isn’t, it has a whole different flavor "  
" Flavor?! We’re not talking about food!! Let me go you bastard! "  
GuanShan put both hands on He Tian face pushing him away, but it was like trying to shake up a concrete column. Going against GuanShan hands pressed to his cheeks, He Tian rejoined resisting as much as possible, pulling the skin on his face and deforming it unnaturally. It was something indescribable and GuanShan with difficulty refrained from laughing at his face.  
" You hab to bo it, ib your burn " mumbled He Tian.  
" Pfff ... " snorted Guanshan, loosening his grip  
" What are you laughing at ? "  
" No one laughs! Fuck you! "  
This time the expression on He Tian face became more serious, almost menacing.  
GuanShan gulped, without lowering his guard, it was a tactic, he could not give up.  
" You can stare at me all day, forget it ".  
It was a losing battle. What He Tian wanted was a spontaneous gesture, even threatening him and forcing him he would not have been satisfied. The only solution was to wait.  
" You said you had to go training! Fuck off! "  
" No " replied He Tian.  
" Uh?! "  
He Tian moved his hands to GuanShan’s hip pulling him closer, he lowered himself approaching his lips just below GuanShan’s Adam's apple. GuanShan’s eyes widened feeling the beating of his heart against He Tian’s thin lips .  
He Tian’s hands went up, all over GuanShan’s back, before falling back on the sides.  
" H-hey ... stop! "  
He Tian remained in its place, without removing the lips from his throat. His heart began to beat wildly, and it was then that GuanShan seemed to feel He Tian’s lips bent into a smile.  
" There it is " he heard him whisper, but it was so weak that he wondered if he had just imagine it. Standing up He Tian stared into his eyes, seriously.  
" Would you rather it be me, to do it? As I like it? " he whispered, licking his lips, voracious.  
" No!! " shouted GuanShan   
He came to him, stopping a few millimeters from his lips.  
" No? Yet you’ve said it’s not your turn. So, can I? "  
" Ugh ... fuck you! "  
" Do you want to close your eyes as before? "  
By now he was practically breathing on his lips. He could no longer escape.  
What should he do? Undergoing He Tian’s awkward kiss or make it happen by his hands? Quick and painless.  
"Fuck!"  
He narrowed his eyes snapping forward. It was a contact of a few seconds, he could barely define it as a kiss.  
GuanShan looked away, furious, frowning as never before.  
For a few seconds no one said anything.  
" You’re blushing " whispered He Tian  
" SHUT UP! I’m not! "  
He Tian chuckled, poking his forehead.  
" See? A whole different taste " he whispered.  
He Tian walked away, looking vaguely satisfied. GuanShan watched him pick up the backpack and a duffel bag.  
" Let's go "   
" Where? "  
" School "  
" What? What about the fucking breakfast?! "  
He Tian tilted his head, eyeing Guanshan from head to foot, narrowing his eyes and grinning.  
" Somehow, I’m not hungry anymore "  
Gritting his teeth GuanShan grabbed his backpack, shoving his shoulder against He Tian, surpassing him and entering the elevator.  
He Tian positioned himself beside him, crossing his arms  
" So ... " he snapped, suddenly " Now is my turn again uh? "  
GuanShan hit him with a powerful kick to the back, before getting out out of the elevator like a rabid dog  
" Fuck you bastard! "

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


End file.
